As the dimensions of integrated circuit features decreases, determining TDDB behavior (which is critical to integrated circuit reliability, at wire-to-wire spacings below the minimum spacing allowed by the lithographical process used to define wires in a same wiring level) using current measurement structures and methods have become more unreliable. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.